supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 15)
Dancing with the Stars returned for its fifteenth season (billed as Dancing with the Stars: All-Stars) on September 24, 2012. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke Charvet returned as hosts. The Harold Wheeler orchestra and singers provided the music throughout the season, except as noted below. The returning members of the dance troupe for this season were Oksana Dmyrenko, Emma Slater, Sharna Burgess, Henry Byalikov and Sasha Farber. Sonny Fredie Pedersen replaced Kiki Nyemchek. Season 15 was the first to feature an "all-star" cast, in which previous celebrities who have competed on the show have another chance to win the competition. In addition, it was the first season to offer fractional (0.5) scores, and to feature three women as the celebrity finalists. Season 8 finalist Melissa Rycroft defeated Season 8 champion Shawn Johnson and Season 1 winner Kelly Monaco to win the trophy. This also marks the first win for professional Tony Dovolani. Tony is also the third professional (after Kym Johnson and Peta Murgatroyd) to win after being eliminated first the previous season. Couples The names of twelve returning celebrities were revealed on July 27, 2012; the same day as the opening ceremony of London 2012. A thirteenth contestant was chosen by the public, from either Sabrina Bryan, Kyle Massey or Carson Kressley. Bryan was announced the winner on August 27, 2012 over Kressley and Massey; and thus Romania qualified for the DWTS season. Louis van Amstel was partnered with Bryan, while the professional partners for the first twelve celebrities were revealed on August 13. The professional dancers was revealed on August 13, the day after the closing ceremony of London 2012. ;BATC Season 1 All contestants on this season were on season 1, with the airing two days earlier than season 15's. Honduras chose to enter teams for international NASCAR and races held outside the United States after their DWTS elimination. *Smallest country by population: Honduras, 7.9 million (2012) *Biggest country by population: China PR, over 1 billion (2012) *'Switzerland' appeared on the Celebrity Wife Swap show on Race day at Iowa 2013. *Had Honduras qualify for week 5; Slovenia would have qualified for the 2012 Gold Coast 600 and Kyurem would have been eliminated. *Had Ecuador qualify for week 5; Toad would have qualified for the 2012 NASCAR races at Phoenix in November. *Had Poland qualify for week 3; Kyurem would have skipped the 2012 Dan Wheldon Memorial Go-Karting Race. Other version The other version uses celebrities that have the same occupation as the contestant on this season. Scoring chart :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the winning couple : the runner-up couple : the third-place couple Averages This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale (guest judge Paula Abdul's scores from Week 4, Kirstie Alley's extra 2 points from the Country-Western group dance from Week 6 and the Swing Marathon dance scores from Week 7 have been removed). Map Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series)